


Wild Ride

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/firewhiskeyfic/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/firewhiskeyfic/"><b>firewhiskeyfic</b></a>. The unedited version can be found <a href="http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/83921.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/firewhiskeyfic/profile)[**firewhiskeyfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/firewhiskeyfic/). The unedited version can be found [here](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/83921.html).

"You know why they call it the Leaky Cauldron, don't you?" The prostitute leaning against the wall started to lift her dress and Draco backed away quickly. Merlin knew what he might catch.

Raising his wand, he Summoned the Knight Bus.

"What have we here?" Stan, the ticket taker, said when he opened the door. "Look at that, Ernie, we've got us a Malfoy."

The driver grinned at Draco as he stepped inside.

"Wiltshire, please," Draco said with a sniff. 

"We've got a couple stops to make first." The bus jerked and Draco grabbed the railing, the beds sliding past him and banging together in the rear of the bus. 

When it lurched to a stop, a hundred-year-old witch slowly clambered down the stairs and Draco took the opportunity to go up to the top level. There were always fewer riders up there.

Not that he lowered himself to riding the bus that often, mind. 

As luck would have it...

"Draco, I'm surprised to see you here," Harry said from his seat near the front window. 

"Are you?" Draco said, shucking his robes, and Harry grinned. 

"Not really. Exhibitionist."

Insinuating himself between Harry and the glass, Draco pressed his bare chest to the cool window and sighed as he felt Harry's hands on the globes of his arse.

"So eager," Harry said then parted Draco's cheeks, licking his hole with the flat of his tongue. 

"I'm not here for chit chat, Potter," Draco said, then gasped when Harry pushed two fingers inside him suddenly.

"No, you're here to get fucked," Harry said, stretching and loosening his hole. "Good thing I'm here to help you with that."

The bus seized and lurched again but Draco didn't care; Harry was going to fuck him and he needed his cock in his arse like he needed air to breathe.

Harry's hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, kissing him roughly. Draco's cock was so fucking hard it hurt but when he felt Harry's fat cock push into him he forgot all abut his own. Split wide open and so full, his thighs shook with the effort of standing. 

A flash of light from a passing car shone on the window of the bus, no doubt showing the two men fucking against the glass but that was half the thrill, wasn't it?

"Harder, you bastard," Draco said, shoving his hips back.

Harry chuckled darkly. "You feel so good around me, tighter than a virgin," Harry said as he began thrusting. He reached up and tweaked one of Draco's nipples making him shiver in pleasure. 

"The bus has arrived in Godric's Hollow, Mr Potter," a voice called from downstairs.

"Not getting off yet," Harry grunted out then started to laugh. "Hear that, Draco? Not getting off yet."

"Hilarious. Just fuck me, would you?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied then started slamming into him, griping his hips hard enough to bruise, over and over and over. Draco's mind began to wander, lost in the pleasure of being used so thoroughly. 

Finally, he felt Harry's calloused hand reach around and squeeze his cock.

"Oh God, please," he said, fingers sweaty against the glass, leaving marks. 

Both grunting, Harry practically growling in Draco's ear, Draco whimpered as Harry nailed his prostate.

"Wiltshire, Mr Malfoy!"

"Not getting off yet!" Harry replied and Draco's eyes rolled back in his head as his balls tightened. His arse tightened around Harry's cock as come spurted out, splashing the window. Harry bit down on his shoulder and shuddered through his orgasm, filling Draco's arse.

"Fuck," Harry said, licking Draco's shoulder where he'd bit it. "That was fucking amazing."

Draco couldn't speak; his every muscle was relaxed, his body boneless. Of all the times they'd fucked, this was the best yet.

But when he finally found his voice, he said, "It was good but maybe next time you should spank me first."

"I'll spank your arse now, you greedy prat," Harry said, hand rubbing over Draco's bare bottom. 

"Maybe next time in the London Eye then." Draco pouted. "You promised me."

"How about we just walk into the Ministry and fuck in the Atrium? You won't be happy until we get caught, will you? Then someone will have to bail us out, Obliviate some Muggles. It'll be a scandal."

"If the Head Auror can't pull strings to get himself out of a jam," Draco said, pulling on his robes, "what good is he?"

"If I'd known about you before what I know now—"

"You'd have been fucking me sixth year," Draco said, pulling him into a kiss.

"Fuck yes," Harry said, gripping Draco's head to deepen the kiss. 

"Kensington, Mr Potter," Stan called again. 

"Ready to get off?" Harry said, taking Draco's hand.

"Gimme a few minutes to get inside and I'll be ready to go again."

Draco led the way down the stairs, smirking at Stan and Ernie as he led Harry out to their house.

"Thanks for the ride, boys," he said, waving the bus off.

"We really have to stop doing that," Harry said, "making them take us all over the countryside."

"Probably the only thing they can wank to," Draco said, opening the door. "So, ready to go again?"

"You're insatiable, Draco Malfoy," Harry said and pressed him to the back of the door, gripping his length through his robes, and slowly bringing it back to life. "Can't wait for you to fuck my mouth."

"On your knees, Harry." Green eyes glittered as he dropped to his knees and Draco ran a hand through Harry's thick, black hair as he took Draco's cock into his mouth, sucking him to full hardness and fingering his loose hole while he did. 

It wasn't long until Draco was pressed flat to the cold tile floor of the foyer, Harry fucking him again before they even made it to the bedroom. 

"Someday my dick is going to fall off," Harry said, panting.

Peeling himself up off the floor, Draco said, "As long as it falls off in my arse, I don't care."


End file.
